The Sniper of Our Wonderful Ship
by mugilamb
Summary: Sanji makes a cake for his long-nosed lover, all the while thinking about their relationship and memories together. The blonde cook feels that it is finally time to ask the big question on this most beautiful day. Happy Birthday, Usopp! Sanji x Usopp, Rated K , OneShot.


Today, a blonde cook takes his time to bake a cake for the one he loves, for it is a special day for that person and celebrates his existence, something he is most happy for. He mixes the batter with sweet and especially tasty ingredients that he is sure would bring pleasure to the tongue of the birthday boy and the people surrounding him, though it is most centered at him.

The cook continues to make the delicious treat, all the while listening to the sounds of the birthday boy and his friends playing tag. A smile graces his face when he hears a victory cry followed by the whining sound of his captain. Most days, the cook would yell at them and tell them to play somewhere else so that he could get some quiet, often threatening them with a kick to the head, but today is special, so he lets it pass.

He does not get angry when the three boys bust open the door and run throughout the kitchen and back out. Instead, he's putting the cake he has worked hard for the past hour into the oven and leans back on the counter as he waits. He takes this time to go back to his first memories of meeting the birthday boy.

Though they didn't really talk the first time they had seen each other, their eyes met for a split second before the cook's eyes recognized a beautiful lady sitting in the same table. Almost immediately, he headed toward the orange haired woman before getting on his knees and confessing his 'love' for her, like he would to any other beautiful woman. But for that moment, though he appeared to be fawning over the girl, the boy with the unusually long nose clouded his thoughts.

Even after the cook had joined the crew, he hardly had any conversation with the long-nosed boy that clouded his thoughts, most being of the boy getting scolded, but when the boy wasn't looking, the cook would often glance his way at those happy eyes. It wasn't until one night when the cook had caught him and Luffy trying to steal some food that he actually felt a connection with him.

He remembered it clearly. They stayed up after getting scolded and talked about some minor things that had recently happened. Luffy claimed that he was bored, so he went back to the mens' quarters. It was at this moment where things became awkward and uncomfortable for the two who remained in the room. The long-nosed boy was the first to break the silence. They began to talk about their lives and found interest in each other along the way. Their bond continued to get stronger by every passing day.

In wasn't until months later that their relationship became official. They were a happy couple and the two were inseparable even after the incident at Water Seven. What really tore them apart was the incident at Sabaody. They hadn't known it then, that they were going to be away from each other for two years after their captain's decision. Though they had originally been unhappy, they respected their captain's decision and a whole new wave of confidence flowed in them. At the same time, they were just happy that their captain was alive after the events that happened when they weren't by his side.

Two years later and they are happier than ever. They hugged and kissed and did things they couldn't do for the two years they were apart. But the long-nosed boy had gotten angry at the cook's reaction to woman, and they had gotten into their first argument. They ignored each other for a few days, but eventually they made up and again they were back to normal.

Now it is the long-nose's birthday and the cook is so happy that the boy exists. He was born and he met him who is now the love of his life. This day was the most special for him.

A ringing sound could be heard indicating that the cake was ready and the blonde snapped out of his daze. He opened the oven and a most wonderful smell followed. It brought comfort and warmth along with it and soon, the three boys who had ran in earlier were back. The delicious smell entered the nose of everyone on board the ship.

This day was perfect. It was bright and sunny outside with just the right amount of clouds. It wasn't too hot or too cold and the waves danced gracefully with the ship. It was as if the world itself was celebrating the long-nose's birthday. Everyone was smiling as they gathered around the cake. _It's not ready yet_, the cook tries to say but everyone looks with awe at the treat. The two women of the crew watch as the men gathered in the kitchen with a relaxed smile and secretly wish to join, but have more patience than the others. They are surprised to see that even Zoro is with them, though not as excited and enthusiastic as the others. Still, a small smile can be seen on his usually bored face.

Somehow, the cook manages to shoo them away as politely as he can. He adds the frosting and decorations along with something extra that he thought would please the birthday boy. With his lover's favorite color, he writes on the cake with frosting until it is complete. The cook is very pleased with his work and reads the cake over and over in his brain.

'Happy birthday, Usopp,' he reads in his head. 'Will you marry me?'

He adds a sugar-coated candy box on top of the cake and when he opens it, a ring shines as beautifully as his long-nosed lover.

* * *

Hey, guys! I wrote this short one-shot for Usopp's birthday! I love SanUso and this was the first idea that came up in my head! I would've finished earlier, but I got sidetracked thanks to tumblr and its very _interesting_ people. I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think. It was my first story so I'd love some feedback. Also, I haven't checked it over, so please tell me if there are any mistakes! Thank you!


End file.
